


"Can I Kiss You?"

by Nakkodile_Lex



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Trans Dave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakkodile_Lex/pseuds/Nakkodile_Lex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alt title: I'm Sorry To Interrupt, It's Just That I'm Constantly On The Cusp Of Tryin' To Kiss You<br/>Davekat fluff, will probably be smut by the end simply because I want to try my hand at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There's This Tune I Found That Makes Me Think Of You Somehow And I Play It On Repeat

“Hey Karkat, can I kiss you?”

You laugh at him, loudly and gleefully.

“Aw, c’mon Karkitty, it would be a perfect ending to this spiel!”

You laugh again and bury your nose back into your book. You see him smile out of the corner of your eye, as Kanaya and Rose abscond.

====>

“-arkat Karkat Karkat Karkat Karkat Ka-”

“What!?”

“There you are. Been wondering where your head’s at, said your name damn near a hundred times before you came back from outer space, oh shit actually we’re already in space, where was your mind even at, the fucking furthest ring? Yeah actually, that sounds about right, canoodling with the goddamn horrorterrors, while your body just wastes away down here, come on man, I need attention, don’t-”

“Holy shit you are absolutely maddening please stop rambling you bulgemuncher!”

He doesn’t stop.

“Dave.”

“Dave.”

“Dave!”

“Oh shit yeah what? Sorry we both know I have a strong tendency to ramble, not when I’m nervous or anything I’m just super verbose, yeah man, I can use big words, don’t forget I’m related to fuckin’ Lalonde. Anyway sorry what did you want? I talk too much sometimes, get caught in the epic headspace that is the mind of Strider, hells yeah, shit’s like-”

“Dave holy gods shut the fuck up, why did you even want my attention if you’re just going to spout off nonsense until I tune you out again?”

He flushes behind his shades. All his emotions show only under there, helping maintain his coolkid facade. Except trolls have excellent night vision, and his shades aren’t reflective enough to prevent you from seeing through. None of you have told him why you can read him so easily.

You take a silent moment to gloat over making him blush, not considering what, exactly, might trigger such a response.

“Well?”

He coughs. “Nothing.”

“Dave.” You’re losing patience.

“Can I kiss you?” It comes out in a rush, all at once like he’s been holding it in.

You blink at him.

“...No?”

“Alright man, that’s cool. No problem. Just figured, you know, nothing wrong with a few sloppy makeouts between bros. Plus, both of us are hella good-looking, so if we accidentally had some gross troll-human hybrid babies, shit couldn’t be too bad. But I can understand man, don’t want people walking in here, getting all scandalized but not being able to tear their eyes away from the alien babes making out on the couch, pretty soon we’ve got a whole crowd in here can’t even believe how hot the sight is, but I guess you’re not the exhibitionist type, that’s cool. You-”

“Oh my gods, shut UP!”

“Haha yeah, what a rambler I am, never-”

“Dave Strider I swear to all the old dead gods of Alternia, if you don’t shut up right now I will shut you up myself.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Not like that you disgusting creep!”  
  
“What can I say, I’m blessed with an excellent innuendo detector, gotta watch those Freudian slips if you wanna stay under my radar. Yeah, that thing is right next to my built in gaydar, and lemme say, I’m getting really strong vibes on both from you.”

“Do you literally ever stop talking?”

“Literally, yes; figuratively, no.”

You put a hand over his mouth.

“Stop. We can finish your lame human movie in silence, or I can walk out right now.”

You pull your hand away, and he licks his lips.

\----------

You do catch him looking at you intently a few times through the movie, but to his credit, he never says anything unrelated to the movie. Until it’s over. At which point, he grins, turns to you, and says “Can I kiss you?”

You push him away, laughing.

====>

“Yo Karks! Incoming!” is all the warning you get before Dave launches himself onto the couch beside you. He peers at your husktop screen, but seems to find it too dark to read- even when he peers over the top of his shades. Then he pulls out his phone and flips it to take a ‘selfie’.

“I’m pranking John, wanna help?”

“Duh.”

Hell fucking yes you want to prank John “Prank King” Egbert.

“Hell yeah! Alright, can I kiss you?”

You blink at him.

“Come on, it’ll be funny.”

“On the cheek.”

He scoots closer, and directs poses to you with his lips glued to your cheek. You can’t stop yourself from laughing when he says to “ty to wook yute.”

He sends you the picture of you laughing like an idiot two days later, and you look so genuinely ridiculous you do almost look in love. You wonder which photo he sent John, and why.

====>

“Psst. Psst, Karkat.”

“What , Dave?”

You’re in the common room, trying to play cards, but you’re whispering because Rose and Kanaya came in half an hour ago, and now they’re making out in the corner. And you can’t stop looking at them.

“Well I was just thinking, to fuck with them, to get some, **_fuck i mean get some revenge,_** I mean, do you think we could give them a taste of their own medicine, put that shit in your mouth, swirl it around, swallow it down, down your throat and on your lips, yeah-” He’s looking at them too, his whispers almost reverent as he rambles on.

“What the fuck, Dave? Whatever you’re trying to say, I’m on board, so cut to the chase- I don’t want to see this!”

His whisper drops even lower- you almost have to strain to hear him over the sounds of spit swapping and gasping from the corner. “Can I kiss you?”

Your brain whirrs, and then, before he can say anything, before you can regret your decision, you lean over and kiss him, sloppily, noisily.

The girls break apart, and out of the corner of your eye you can see them gape at you. You close your eyes and kiss him harder.

Distantly, you can hear Kanaya whisper.

“Better leave them to it, then.”

“Have fun, boys.” That’s soft, and right in your ear. Rose.

You hear the transportalizer hum, and finally pull away.

Dave appears to be a bit dazed. His breathing is heavy, his shades are askew, and you pull your hand away, leaving his hair a mess and pupils blown wide.

“Holy _shit_.” he breathes.

You quirk an eyebrow. “You alright, Strider?”

He doesn’t say a thing, just freezes time so he can run away. You wonder why he didn't just flashstep.

====>

Fuck fuck fuck fuck shit fuck holy _/shit/_

Your name is Dave Strider, and that was… unexpectedly awesome. You had asked Rose to be in the way in hopes of messing with Karkat, but you hadn’t expected him to actually do it, let alone kiss with that much passion. And you certainly hadn’t planned on fleeing with a boner. Thank god for your time powers, you can’t even remember how many times those had saved your ass. Like that time with Terezi where-. Yeah no. You aren’t thinking about that ever again, and you’re not getting distracted right now. How are you going to explain to Karkat why you ran away? After he kissed you? He’s an amazing kisser, by the way. Soft lips, no slobber, and you had been worried he wouldn’t be gentle enough to keep from grazing you with his crazy chompers, but he turns out to be surprisingly tender (not that you would really mind, short of blood being drawn...). Your only complaint is how rough his tongue is, sandpapery like a cats- and even that you don't protest too much. And the way he fisted his hand in your hair… mmm. He could have pulled harder, actually, but your hair is messed up enough as it is. Speaking of.

You take a moment to fix your hair, melting into the sensation and distinctly /not/ thinking of Karkat while doing it. How are you going to get him to kiss you again? He seemed super into it while he was doing it, but once he pulled away, all that passion was gone- he was so ‘no homo’ about it that you damned near want to cry. Not really though, Striders never cry or show weakness of any form. Even if you really do want your bro to go a little homo. Homo sapiens that is, jk jk homosexual /and/ homo sapiens in the best kinds of ways.

How can you get him to kiss you again? You don’t want to pull another trick, you want that boy’s lips back, with that same passion mingled with attraction. He’s so hot and even post-kiss as unattainable as ever, so as usual, you go whine to your sister.

Her room reeks of poorly alchemized nail polish. She won’t pet your hair while you complain because it will ruin her nails, and you won’t let her paint your fingers because it will ruin your nails. You take pride in your pointertips, and refuse to ruin them with crappy polish that could yellow or buckle them. So you lay in Rose’s lap and spill all of your boy problems while she listens patiently, blowing on her purple nails all the while. She kicks you out when you ask “Won’t those prevent you from getting laid?” as your internal-turned-external monologue runs away with your innocent mouth (well, not so innocent after Karkat was done with it). She tells you to go talk to him and shuts the door.


	2. I Don’t Know If You Feel The Same As I Do- But We Could Be Together, If You Wanted To

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you are freaking the fuck out. You thought that kissing Dave was no big deal, but then he showed up “just to talk,” and this time, you were the one to abscond. You ran because you suddenly realized you want to kiss him again, because oh no, he’s hot. Hot, hot, hot like a tater tot, as Dave would say. What the fuck does that even mean. What is a ‘tater tot’. You want to kiss him and forget to think. Well, you’re screwed.

As you continue to freak the fuck out, a knock comes at your door. You proceed to ignore it, because, as previously stated, you are freaking. the fuck. out.

You take no notice of anything happening just outside of your room, until the door squeals open and Dave pops his head in. You try to keep the alarm off your face and the startled clicking in your throat. But he clearly sees that he’s upset you, as he backs out immediately.

From beyond the door, you can hear him babbling. “-oh shit sorry man I just, you weren’t answering my knocking or yelling or anything and I was thought maybe you had worried your damn self into an anxiety-induced coma, I don’t fucking know what, knocked your head and now you were bleeding out all over the floor, fuckin’, maybe, choked on a piece of man meat, fuck I mean like a piece of human bologna or something god damn fucking shit, I just, I had Captor open the door because I thought you were dead fuck, just, are you ok bro? I’m sorry I interrupted your man pain or deep thought or whatever. You ok?”

You start laughing, because what else can you do? He’s so earnest, even though he tries to hide it behind shades of cool. He cares about you so much, and you think you might care about him too. You don’t know. He’s your bro, you figured you might end up pale, maybe, you often find yourself wondering if he’s alright. You never considered either of your intentions might lean red.

You start crying, because how are you going to deal with this? He’s so kind, even if he does mask it behind his irony. You care about him so much, and you think he might care about you too. You don’t know. He’s your bro, what if something happens and you fuck up your friendship so bad you can’t check in to see if he’s alright? You never want to flip anywhere even near black.

Now he’s just babbling even more, panicky, almost. “Oh my god what the fuck is even going down in there, I don’t want to have to bust in there again all manly man style and scare the shit out of both of us again, but holy shit bro are you gonna be alright? You’re laughing and crying and crying I think? And you’re making all these weird bug sounds and I just don’t know what to do, shit man this is so weird I just came here because I wanted to talk to you, fuuuuuuck, shit, god damn-”

He sounds like he’s hyperventilating. He’s.. worried about you? You should probably go out there and stop him from freaking the fuck out, but you can’t because you’re still freaking the fuck out. So you find yourself on opposite sides of the barely open door, one of you panicking, babbling, breathing with no air; and the other with a face stained by tears, and a mind swimming with confused thoughts.

And so you sit there, neither understanding the others pain.

====>

Eventually, you calm down. Dave is still sitting there, but he’s quieted down. Actually, you wonder if he’s fainted, because when else does he stop talking for this long?

“You, Karks, you still there?”

“Yeah.”

“What do we do now?”

“...Wanna play a game grub?”

====>

“How the fuck are you this good at games? I figured you’d be your usual ineffectively angry self, lose because you cracked the damn controller. I mean, you just have generally shitty hand-eye coordination, look at the way you fucking flail around when you yell- we even have concrete physical evidence in the form of our page of penis ouija, just look how messy- GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!”

“Maybe if you didn’t talk so much, you wouldn’t lose so often.”

“Whatever man. Anyway I’m your fucking knight now, you have sufficiently owned me, you fucking jerkass. Now I must ask a most important question,” and here he picks up your hand, “can I kiss you?”

“Why do you ask that so much?” He’s holding your hand just inches from his face, your claws pointed and dangerous near his throat. It’s such a blatant display of trust you almost can’t stand the sight.

“Just answer the damn question, Vantas, so I can let go of you.”

“Nah. Maybe I just want you to hold it for a little while, see how much you sweat.”

His face just screams ‘???’

“Not literally sweat, you grubstain. I mean, I want to see how nervous you get! Haha it’s fucking funny, I was trying to make a stupid little joke because you’re so human ‘gay’ for me LOL so funny.”

“You’re so embarrassed I’m embarrassed for you. Look how fucking red you are, you’re blushin’ so hard-”

“You’re fucking red!” You spit, venom in your words.

He senses your anger, but doesn’t seem to understand why. He’s confused, but his voice softens.

“Karkat, just say yes to this, ok?”

Your claws are still so close to the soft flesh of his weak human skin.

“Can I kiss you?”

You buzz, deep in your throat. You try to swallow your anger.

“Yes.”

He kisses your hand, gently, chastely. It’s perfect.

And then he pulls away. He looks you dead in the eyes and grins.

“Yeah, red for you.”


	3. I Dreamt About You Nearly Every Night This Week... How Many Secrets Can You Keep?

You hadn’t planned to confess your feelings to Karkat so blatantly (seriously, that was almost as explicit as an illegal porno mag shipped in from fuckin Amsterdam or some crazy shit), but who could ever resist a pun that perfect? Even if it meant he kicked you out like a poor abandoned puppy, mumbling about “buffoonery” and “motherfucker” and “even if you are cute, god dammit”.  
You quirk a smile at that last one. You suppose you’ll leave him with his own emotions (mostly irritation and attraction, if you’ve done your job right) for a while.

====>

“You’ll have to tell him eventually, you know.”  
“Thanks, Rose. Tell him what, exactly?”  
She’s knitting, and you know she just feels _so_  superior and smug right now. Whenever she gets like this, she seems to think she’s some sort of good role model/matriarchal figure x2 combo. What she really looks like is a stupid hipster who tries too hard to have grandmotherly aesthetics. She’s knitting something, drinking tea, and the room is warm and bathed in yellow light. She needs to stop combining her superiority complex and light powers to ambush you and try to feel like the better person by helping you make decisions. God, what a bitch. A helpful and kind bitch.  
She just gives you a _look_ , and you sigh.  
The soft light lets you remove your shades as you collapse on the couch next to her. She hands you a cup of chai she decatchapalogues, and waits for you to speak.  
When you don’t, she informs you she will get Kanaya involved if you don’t spill.  
“Oh my god, Rose, you are insufferable. We got emotional and didn’t talk about and played a game grub, and I want to kiss him more. What do you want me to say? Anything you could possibly want to know you can find through the bubbles, psychoanalysis, or your light powers. Oh my god, that’s why you got me here, isn’t it. To psychotherapy the shit out of me. Well let me tell you, dear sister, that I will spill no beans of the inner workings of my mind for you to deconstruct until there is nothing more to take apart and there is no more Dave Strider, only the concept of the cool motherfucker who once existed.”  
“My word, Dave, you have got to relax. I’m not here to pick apart your inner workings, I would just like to help smooth out a bump in the road to your relationship with Karkat before it becomes a true issue.”  
“Yeah, that’s what you say, but next thing I know all my elaborate sentences become Freudian slips for you to analyze.”  
She raises an eyebrow.  
“What the fuck ‘issue’ are you even talking about anyway? It’s my decision what I tell him, and he’s a troll anyway, it’s not like they differentiate or even give a fuck. Plus, who the hell are you to lecture me on this shit, it’s not like-”  
“Not fucking that, Dave. I mean about my and Kanaya’s intrusion and subsequent involvement in your ‘putting on the smooth moves’ as you called it. Why do you always jump to that? When have I ever made specific reference to it for you to be so jumpy and quick to assume on the subject?”  
“Really, Rose, do I _really_  need a reason to be super defensive? I mean it’s-”  
“You’re avoiding the real subject.”  
“You’re interrupting me at every fucking turn, Rose. Could you fucking stop and let me get a god damn sentence out for once?”  
You take a deep breath to try and calm yourself before proceeding.  
“We both know you’ll just ramble forever about nothing if I don’t interject upon occasion.”  
“I have as much a right to talk as you! And I’ll fucking ramble if I want to, hopy fucking shit. I’m so pissed at you right now- _don’t even fucking think of interrupting me right now Rose, I swear to God I will **end you**._  You know, I actually have things to say if you’ll fucking listen? Sometimes I do just spin off into sick beats or bullshit metaphors, but I thought you might be able to tell by now when I need you to let me fucking **talk**. This is basically a feelings jam here, you set up a comfortable area for us to talk, we’re basically pale up in here, I thought you might be able to handle me spitting some true shit for more than half a sentence at at time but apparently- what.”  
She’s risen her fucking hand like you’re a grade-school teacher.  
“Dave, relax. Sit back down.”  
You’d begun pacing at some point during your rant. You flop back down and try to relax your muscles. She takes your cup of caffeine and exchanges it for her cup of chamomile. She knits quietly while she waits for you to calm down from your angry emotional spiral.  
“....sorry.”  
“I am sorry as well. I did not mean to invalidate your feelings or make you feel powerless by taking the conversation away from you.”  
“Thanks for the tea.”  
There’s some quiet for a few minutes. You rest your head against the back of the couch and close your eyes. Of course, right as you do, Rose shatters the silence.  
“You are going to tell him, right?”  
==== >  
\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 18:27 --  
TG: ay yo im coming down to hang  
CG: NO  
TG: ???  
CG: KANAYA  
TG: ???  
CG: SHE ASDJHEDF  
\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling turntechGodhead [TG] at 18:28 --  
  


You… think you’ll head down to Karkat’s respiteblock anyway. You’re not entirely sure of what’s happening, and you’d like to make sure everything is okay, if possible. As you make your way down, thoughts wander through your worried mind. What if she’s holding him hostage? You always thought they were good friends, but as you think about it, you realize that you really haven’t learned much about Kanaya. What if he’s hurt? What if she’s basically acting out the fucked up plot of _Misery_  (Or _Troll Misery_ , as it may be)? What if, what if, what if? What of they’re hooking up? What if she’s feeding off of him? You’re not sure which thought gets you to pick up your pace, but you certainly do, booking it around a corner like a racehorse who’d get viciously beaten if he lost. Either way, you end up running into Kanaya as you round the last corner between you and Karkat’s block. You suppose running  _over_  might have been a more apt term, as the scary troll babe is now bent halfway to the floor, leaning against the wall; her fangs are bared.  
You’re left in a stand-off for a few moments, fearing for your life (not that you wouldn’t regenerate, but you don’t think you’ll enjoy her sucking you dry.) (of blood. sucking you dry **of blood** ). When she doesn’t immediately move to strike, you hesitantly reach out a hand to help her up. Clearly winded, she grins up at with you with those scary fangs of hers- then she kisses your hand as you pull her up by it.  
She sashays down the hallway, and you’re left stunned.  
====>  
You really, really fucking enjoy kissing Karkat. However, you are not particularly enjoying this kissing. You literally have a gorgeous alien boy sitting on your lap, but you can’t get into it, ‘t because your **fucking**  sister won’t get out of your head, with her stupid smug face and the advice she always gives that she thinks is 100% right and. Aaaaaand now you’re thinking about your sister while making out.  
“What the fuck, Dave?”  
“I don’t feel guilty, she’s just in my fucking head!”  
“What the fuck, Dave?”  
“...”  
He climbs off your lap. “What’s wrong?”  
“My sister is a shrew, alright? Can we just go back to making out?”  
“Dave.”  
“Mmmmmmnnnnnnnnnhhh…”  
“What did Rose say that got to you so bad?”  
“Nothing, alright? I don’t want to talk about her.”  
“...Do you want to know what Kanaya and I talked about?”  
“Ye.”  
“She came to talk about Gamzee. He’s still hiding out in the vents, and she’s been out searching when R- when her girlfriend- is asleep. He keeps honking in places he isn’t, and that alone is pissing her off so much she basically wants to enter a blackrom with him.” His voice is calming, and you drift as he talks about troll romance. “...and she lied to her, and they got so upset with each other that they almost broke up. They had to learn so much about each other, and build up _crazy_ amounts of trust.”  
“I asked Rose to fuck around with Kanaya in inconvenient places at inconvenient times so I could mess with you and try to kiss you a bit.”  
“What the bulgegrabbing **fuck** , Dave?!” He flails, pushing your head out of its formerly relaxed position on his lap.  
Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck you fucked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> help me format pesterchum


	4. That These Nights Were Mainly Made For Saying Things You Can't Say Tommorow Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back bitches

He’s pacing around, and if he really was a ‘kat’ his tail would be twitching around angrily.

“Why would you even bring that up now?! What the hell is wrong with you?”

You shrink into your own lap. You can’t stand the shouting (why you chose /him/, knowing this, is beyond you).

“It’s just, I don’t know, you were talking about trust and stuff and this has been kinda eating at me since I talked to Rose about it and, and…” You trail off. Your words are failing you, something new. A sob hitches low in your throat, and you tamp it down and hiccup. The noises keep coming. He keeps pacing. You keep thinking and you can’t talk and you’re making these awful noises because you can’t cry, you can’t fucking cry, and he felt like your safe space but you fucked up and you can’t breathe, can’t get any air and your eyes are swimming with tears and your brain is drowning in thoughts, and, and, and, and, too much, too much.

“...Dave?” It cuts in and you see he’s not pacing any more, he’s beside you, and he’s not touching you but he’s not ignoring you, and he’s not far away like he’s disgusted either. He’s not yelling, he’s taken his voice down just for you.

You’re disgustingly weepy, and your nose is runny and you’re just all around gross. But you turn to face him, chin up, and almost tackle him in your haste to get your trembling mouth on his.

“What the hell?! No! We can take a break from talking about this, but you’re not forgiven, and I’m not going to kiss you. Especially not in this state. Come on, go clean up.” He goes to show you the way, but you put your hand up, because you’re a big kid, and you don’t need him seeing you try to get yourself together in front of a mirror.

You hear him settle back down on the bed behind you, hear him sigh as you turn the corner.

 

You know where the bathroom near Karkat’s block is, and you close and lock the door firmly behind yourself before collapsing down and pouring your heart through your eyes.

You take off your binder so you can breathe. Once you catch your breath, you grab some tissue to clean your nose with. You pop off your shades and rub at your eyes, sitting on the bathroom floor with the lights off. You’re still crying a bit, but it’s quiet now, just tears streaming through your eyes and the occasional cough.

When the tears stop, you stand to look at yourself in the mirror. In the dim light from the hallway, you can barely see the broken blood vessels along the edges. You just breathe. You breathe and you look at yourself and you calm yourself until you’re ready to talk to Karkat again.

And you come back and your voice is clear, even if it shakes, and you sit down, and show him your eyes, your fear and your trust, and you say, “Let’s talk.”

=====>

“Why do you even like fucking with me so much?”

“Heh.” You waggle your eyebrows.

“Ugh, not like that you assface, you know exactly what I mean, can’t we have a serious conversation?!”

“Because you react like that. Look at yourself, you’re so red, and you’re so cute when you sputter and try to get yourself out of an innuendo.”

“And that’s enjoyable to you. Sick freak.”

“Eeeh. Time out, new conversation route.”

“Huh?”

“You can’t call me shit like that. Like, freak, or fucked-up, or sick, or anything like that.”

“Why?”

“Um.”

“...Dave, what?”

“So like. I. Hmm.”

“Spit it out already! Are you fucking with me again?!”

“No! I’m not fucking around, I’m just trying to figure out how to explain this. It’s like this whole thing. Ok, like, you know how John is like, super adamant about not being ‘a homosexual’? That’s because human culture has this whole thing about gender. It’s really important to other people to be able to tell whether you’re a girl or a guy, and that’s how they decide whether they wanna hit that. And if you mess that up, they can get real upset. With me so far?”

“Yeah? What the hell does have to do with anything though, get the point you douchewriggler.”

“Relax, asshole.” (You’re insulting him, but you smile.) “Well some people ain’t so good with that. People look at them and then pick the wrong gender. Pretty much every time. And when those assholes get corrected on _**another person’s** gender_ they won’t believe it, and keep calling girls boys, and vise versa, and everything in between.”

“What the fuck? Why? No one’s gonna lie about their gender, that’s fucking stupid. If someone tells you they’re a girl and you called them a guy, you apologize and get the fuck out of there before they decide to kick your ass!”

“Yeah, not with humans. They want ‘proof’, and what they want is fucking stupid.”

“What?”

“They want to see what kind of junk you’re packing.”

“How could they tell from that? There’s no difference!”

“Yeeeeaaaaah… No. I’m not super sure what y’all are packing, but it ain’t the same as humans. For us, there’s two common types, and some asshole way back one decided one is for girls and one is for boys. Which is fucking stupid.”

“This is interesting and all, to learn about the fuckups of your species and it’s history, but what’s the damn point?”

“Well, you see, when I was born, the doctor slapped me on the ass and said “It’s a girl!”, ‘cept that’s not the case at all. Idiots.”

“And?”

“So I’m an anomaly. Most people aren’t like that, and when we are, people are. Kind of awful. I got called some horrible things before the game kicked in, and I coulda gotten killed just for that if I kept on living there. So if you call me shit like ‘sick freak’ it kinda reminds me of that. And I don’t want to be reminded of that. Ok?”

He’s quiet for a moment.

“So you’re like me. If it wasn’t for the game, I could have been killed just for my blood color. People would have called me some awful things while killing me, too, if I hadn’t been whisked away.”

“We’re the freaks.” You hold out your hand for a bump.

He bunps you back gently. “Freaks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's the reveal of trans dave

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is biologyisbullshit  
> please leave some sort of positive affirmation if you would like this to continue  
> or, if you have any suggestions, leave those too. ;3c


End file.
